Sweet Revenge
by interested
Summary: Someone from Marguerite’s pesky past comes to get her. Will the others be able to find her? M
1. Default Chapter

**Sweet Revenge**

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

GRAMMAR ALERT: I can look over my stories hundreds of times, but I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me. Summary: Someone from Marguerite's pesky past comes to get her. Will the others be able to find her? about M&R (Heck, practically all my stories will be about them two because their the coolest in my opinion, which usually means nothing.) Setting: During 3rd season. Rating: PG-13 A/N: please don't be harsh I stayed up all day and night. When I should have been working on my homework. I hope you enjoy it. (Started: Aug 19, 2002) Finished: I can't remember.

Chapter: 1 

The raven-haired heiress stared over the balcony with the spring's warm sun out, and no sign of dinosaurs anywhere. Veronica is hummed to herself while she tending to her garden down below, while Challenger and Malone were out hunting somewhere. Margurite sighed with pleasantness on her face. Roxton stared at Marguerite wondering to himself. "What is she so happy about?" Roxton walked to Marguerite's side, with a grin on his face. "What are you so cheerful about?" Margurite turned around, "huh, oh, why? Do you want me to be crabby and depressed?" "No it's just that I've almost never seen you like this, especially before, it's quite appealing." Margurite smirked and responded. "Interesting." "Margurite, I'm going to go hunting with the others." Margurite looked at him with concern and responded, "be careful." "I will." He put on his hat and grabbed his gun, as he hoped onto the elevator and left. Margurite sighed once more, "what to do now?" "I have the tree house to myself so I guess, I'll go take a long, warm, shower." Veronica outside finished her work and decided to go back to the tree house. Margurite was in the shower as she hummed to herself while Veronica walked from the elevator to the house. She heard Marguerite hum and shook her head. "There she goes again with that singing of hers." "I wonder if I'll ever tell the others that Marguerite can actually sing?" "Nah." Veronica sat at the table reading a book while her feet were on the table. Marguerite finished her shower and wrapped her towel around herself. She sees Veronica fascinated with a book. "That book looks interesting." Veronica looks up. "Uh, yah it is, why, do you want to read it?" "Maybe later when your done" "Veronica if you need me I'll be in my room." "Remember Margurite, you have to help cook tonight." "Fine, see you later." Margurite goes to her room takes boots, shirt, and hat off. "That's better." She lies on the sheets and falls asleep.

A man appeared out side the tree house. He took out a map that had a design of the area of the plateau. "Ah, this must be the tree house which houses the notorious Margurite Krux." "I will finally have my vengeance, of that retched woman." "She will suffer and die." "If it's the last thing I do!" He said to himself. He noticed the electric wire and threw a stick and watched as it sizzled. "I guess I can't get in that way." He took a rope out of his bag and attached a sharp object that stuck in the tree as he threw it. He climbed up the tree. When he got high enough he tied one end to the tree and threw the sharp half that attached to the top of the roof. He then put on leather gloves and slowly pulled himself to the roof, while Veronica went to check on Margurite.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, just as long as she doesn't have another one of those bad dreams. Then suddenly, the man's arm connects with Veronica's head, as she's knocked unconscious but is caught so her body wouldn't make noise to awake the tree house residents. The stranger softly laughed with satisfaction as he stared at the motionless body in his arms. Veronica had a long gash across her head from the blow. The man laid her on the chair. "Now to get what I came for." He put his bag on his table and took out a cloth and some chloroform to knock her out. He crept into Marguerite's room with cloth in one hand. He slowly grabbed her arms, as she woke up and he held her down while she struggled while putting the cloth on her face. Her eyes closed and she went limp and fell asleep. "Good." He replied with a grin on his face. He picked up Marguerite's body and put her over his shoulder as he picked up his bag and went down the elevator as the sun was starting to set. The man carried her to a cave and tied and gagged her, as she lay unconscious on the ground.

While back at the tree house the others finally came home. Roxton was first to come through the elevator smiling. "Hey girls we got meat for supper!" He joyfully yells out. "Girls?" Malone looks around curiously holding the tied up boar. "I wonder what happened to the girls?" Challenger yells to the others. "Veronicas over here she hurt!" The two men rush over to him and saw Veronica in the same chair unconscious with blood dripped down her face.

To be continued…. Please review, please?


	2. chapter 2

**Sweet Revenge, **

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

PG-13 

**A/N:** Please review, suggestions are always useful. Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Someone made a comment of how I set up my chapters I hope this helps.

GRAMMAR ALERT: I can look over my stories hundreds of times, but I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me.

A confused challenger asked. "What the hell happened here?"

"Who knows?" Roxton replied, as Veronica awakened.

"Huh, what happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up. " Ow, my head."

Challenger stopped her. "Veronica wait, rest, you could have a concussion." "Malone get some cloth bandages for Veronica's head." Malone nodded and went to get them. Challenger wondered.

"Veronica do you know what happened?"

"All I remember was I was checking on Margurite who was sleeping, then some one hit me with something and everything went black."

Roxton looks towards Marguerite's room. He went into Marguerite's room and saw her blankets, boots and hat scattered everywhere. With panic in his eyes he yelled to Challenger.

"Challenger come here!"

Malone went over to Veronica and gently wiped the blood and wrapped her head with the bandages, as she smiled at his kindness. Challenger looked into Marguerite's room.

"Oh, my god." "It looks like there was a struggle."

"As so it seems." Roxton replied with irritation and worry in his eyes.

Marguerite woke inside a darkened cave. Confused and groggy from the affects of the chloroform, she crawled into a corner with her back against the cave wall. A man came in and smiled a devilish grin. "So you've finally awakened."

"Who are you?" She exclaimed.

"Heh, you don't remember me." He laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." Marguerite remarked.

He paused. "I'm Hanesworth Sheth "

Marguerite only looked at him with confusion.

"Do you remember the day when you were walking to the assembly that a Professor Challenger was giving?"

"Yes so?"

"I was behind you and I was suppose to rid of you, but you got me first." I was left to bleed to death, with a bullet to the stomach. Do you know how that feels?" His voice began to rise as his anger grew. "I would have given you a quick painless shot in the head but no!" His voice lowered as he smiled. "But then after I was found and healed I found out that you know were the papers to the secret weapon is."

Marguerite's eyes opened wide. She would never tell him where it was because he could use it to kill millions.

"Mrs. Krux, tell me where are the papers for the weapon being held."

She snapped back. "I'll never tell you!" as she spat at his face.

With anger he slapped her face. With pity he replied. "I do hate hitting woman, but I guess you're an exception for me." "Come on Mrs. Krux tell me where it is." He said psychotically

"Never!" she hissed.

He only smiled. "I thought that you'd say that so now I can have some fun with you." He went over to Margurite and grabbed her face as he kissed her on lips viciously as she squirmed to get away.

Back at the tree house Roxton and Challenger got their packs and guns went to look for Margurite. Challenger looked at Malone who sat by Veronica, which they had laid on a bed. "Malone, you watch and take care of Veronica while Roxton and I go look for Marguerite." Malone nodded in understanding. Veronica slowly sat up.

"Be careful."

They nodded and headed out.

To be continued

Please review, pretty please?…


	3. chapter3

**Sweet Revenge, **

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

PG-13 

**A/N:** Please review, suggestions are always useful. Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it

GRAMMAR ALERT: I can look over my stories hundreds of times, but I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me.

It was already starting to get dark on the plateau. Roxton's appearance had grown from worry to anger. Challenger asked Roxton with concern "Were do we start?" Roxton looked towards the ground. "Well I can see tracks going this way. By the size and shape of the prints they seem to human feet probably a male." "or a woman with big feet." Challenger joked, Roxton gave him a serious glare. "Challenger this isn't time for Jokes." "Yes, of course." Challenger answered. 

Back in the cave the stranger had lit a fire, holding metal bars as he heated them in the fire. Marguerite stared worried at what he was going to do. Huddled in a corner bruises had formed on her face as she touched it, she wiped the blood from her lip, she earned from the strangers enjoyment of torturing the answers out of her.

"What are you going to do with those?" She asked, with dread in her voice.

Not looking up at her he asked. "What do you think?"

He held up a medal bar up to her arm, it glowed red from the fires heat.. "I'll ask you again, where are the plans being held?

"No." She answers. "Please, don't." She whispered.

He pressed it against her skin as it burned her flesh, as she screamed.

Roxton heard the scream and turned towards Challenger.

"Challenger didn't that sound human?"

"I'm not sure, it could have been a monkey."

"Challenger I have to find her, if something happened to her I don't know if I could forgive myself." "Damn this blasted plateau!" He yelled hitting his fist against a tree.

Challenger understood Roxton's concern

"Roxton it's not your fault, how would you know that someone would kidnap her?"

Roxton sighed. "You're right let's keep going."

Back in the cave: Marguerite crouched in a corner quietly crying. Marguerite couldn't believe that from all that she had been through that she would end up like this. A blubbering mess, like a wounded animal, she wished for death, rather the others find her like this.

The stranger went to her. "Don't worry I'm done with you tonight, so you can go to the back of the cave and sleep." Don't try to escape or I wont hesitate to shoot you."

Marguerite whimpered. "Please let me go, I'll give you whatever you want, except for the plans." The man laughed. "There is nothing you can give me, I can't go back without those bloody plans." Smacking her unconscious.

To be continued…

A/N: okay I stopped torturing her, for now, unlike real life, in stories, no character permanently dies, and that's what makes fiction so much fun. And writing is the cheapest form of therapy.

Please review, pretty please?…


	4. chapter 4

Chapter: 4 

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

PG-13 

**A/N:** Please review, suggestions are always useful. Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Roxton and Challenger were walking when they heard a branch snap. "What is it?" Challenger asked.

"Probably a raptor." Roxton whispered. Suddenly a bunch of ape-men ran out. One pined Roxton down, as he shot it and the others with his rifle. The rest fled.

Back in the tree-house, Veronica was asleep while Malone wrote in his journal. Veronica started to dream. She saw Marguerite hurt, covered in dirt and blood, in a darkened place. Veronica repeated Marguerite's name over and over as she started to roll around on her bed. Malone heard Veronica and rushed to her bed. He saw her body turning and twisting.

"Wake up, wake up." Malone said as he gripped her body to stop it from moving. Suddenly she awakened "Huh, wah?"

"Veronica you were having a bad dream."

"It felt real, I saw Marguerite in a darkened cave and hurt." Malone scratched his head in confusion. "Maybe you did see her, it could have been caused because of your head injury."

"Malone, lets say hypothetically, if I am right, shouldn't we tell the others?"

"Are you sure able to do it?" Malone asked with concern.

Veronica got up with Malone's help. "Yah, I can do it." So they get their items and head down the elevator.

Challenger caught up to Roxton. "Roxton we should stop here, it's to dark to go any further."

"But what if something has happened to her, I have got to find her."

Challenger gripped Roxton's shoulder, "Roxton, wait, if we get eaten we can't do anything for her."

"Fine." Roxton said irritated. "Then we'll head out first in the morning."

Marguerite was lying on the ground barely conscious. Her body ached in pain from her bruises and wounds. Her sight blurred, as she looked around and saw what looked like a large rock object. Even though her arms were still sore she pick the rock and knew what she could do with it. "This better work." She thought to herself. The stranger was sitting, with his back to her, whistling to himself, as he warmed his hands from the fire. She slowly walked toward him. Steadying herself, as she knocked him unconscious. Quickly She ran out of cave as she limped from the pain throughout her body. "Could this day get any better!?" She hollered sarcastically at the sky.

To be continued…. Please review, please?

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short, I would make them longer, but then it would take me twice as long to add new chapters, and I would start to procrastinate, so please bare with me. I just want to make sure that I don't leave you hanging for a year like some authors, (just kidding) )


	5. chapter 5

Chapter: 5 

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

PG-13 

**A/N:** Please review, suggestions are always useful. Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Roxton was on watch while Challenger slept. He looked up towards the sky as suddenly Roxton felt little drops of water drip onto his face. "Oh great, this is all I need now." He grumbled to himself, as he walked towards a sleeping Challenger "Challenger wake up." He demanded. "Huh, what?" Roxton helped him as they gathered his things "Challenger come on, it's raining we better move." "Right, right, lets go."

Marguerite started to run as the rain pounded onto her, her heart raced as rain soaked clothes felt heavy against her. Her body was weak and exhausted from lack of food or water, as her vision blurred from dizziness. She continued to run until abruptly she tripped on a hidden rock, landing unconscious on the rain soaked jungle floor.

Roxton continued on with Challenger when he noticed something on the ground. "What's this?" Roxton questioned as he picked up the odd shaped object "Roxton what have you found?" Challenger asked. "It's Marguerites heart locket. Which means she shouldn't be to far." "Damn it, the rains going to wash her footprints away." Challenger quoted Marguerite. "As Marguerite once said, could this day get any better?" "Challenger you couldn't have said it better." Roxton grumbled.

The rain finally stopped, as the sun started to rise. Marguerite groggily woke up. She could feel severe pain in her leg. "It's probably broken," She muttered, brushing the leaves from her hair. She was freezing, as she shook, from sleeping in the mud and rain all night. "I could really use a nice warm bath," she moaned, as Marguerite pulled herself up painfully and found some vine and sticks to use as a brace. She dragged herself until she found a long stick to use as a cane. "I guess this place has some uses." She said sarcastically. The stranger awakened from his unconscious state as he walked from the cave. "Uh, my head." "Oh, I'm going to get her." He said loading his gun "Oh, Marguerite, where are you?" "He called out eerily, as in panic Margurite heard him and scrambled as quickly as she could. but he was to fast for her. He grabbed her and knocking her unconscious. "You're not getting away this time." The stranger said, as He pulled her limp body into the cave

Veronica and Malone found Roxton and Challenger's fire camp. "Malone, they shouldn't be to far from here, their footprints go that way." Veronica said, looking for a sign of their companions. Looking at the night sky, Malone noticed the sprinkle of rain as he gave Veronica a blanket to cover herself and keep her bandage dry. When they finally got close to the others, Veronica yelled. "Roxton, Challenger!" Veronica ran to them with Malone straggling after. Roxton looked at her with concerned. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" "Not when one of my friends is in danger." She said sincerely. She knew that Marguerite and her had their quarrels, but from years together, they treated each other like they were sisters. "Roxton…" She hesitated, "I think I know were Marguerite is or was." "How?" Roxton questioned curiously. "In a dream." "In a dream?" He questioned, not understanding "It may seem crazy but in my dream I saw her in a cave, and I think that she was in pain." Challenger caves in, and for now, decides to go along with her story. "I've seen enough on this plateau to believe just about anything." He thought to himself. And asked her. "Can you tell us where this cave is?" "Uh, yah, I think I've seen it before, this way." Trying to concentrate, suddenly Veronica is hit with a vision as her eyes closed as Roxton caught her before she fell. In her vision saw Marguerite unconscious, possibly dead, lying on the jungle floor. Veronica's eyes opened, as Malone helped her up. He saw tears welling in Veronica's eyes. "What happened, are you okay?" Challenger asked Veronica, concerned as he checked her pulse. "Yah, yah I'm fine." "I just had another vision of Marguerite." "Well is she all right?" Roxton asks impatiently. "I don't think so." "What do you mean you don't think so?" He demanded. "I mean she's hurt and is probably suffering from Hypothermia." "Then it's best we hurry." Challenger said.

The others hurried their pace, but came to a stop when Veronica did. "Sssh." She whispered. "What is it?" Malone asked. "It's the cave from my dream, it has to be." As they hid from sight, the stranger came out to smoke a cigarette. Motioning to the others Roxton walked up to the man. "Who are you?" Roxton asked with his gun aimed. Veronica noticed that the stranger had Marguerite's gun at his side. "He has Marguerite's gun." She whispered. Angrily Roxton demanded. "Where is Margurite?" "Oh, Mrs. Krux, why should I tell you?" The man said as he dropped his cigarette and smashed it with his boot. Roxton cocked his gun. "If you don't, I'll make it so you can't walk anymore." Aiming it at his ankles "Fine." The stranger said holding a gun behind his back. He quickly took the gun out to shoot Roxton, when instead Challenger came out shooting the man in the chest. The stranger slumped to the ground, as his eyes rolled back, bleeding to death. "Lets head this way." Veronica said as Roxton picked up Marguerites weapons. "Shouldn't we burry him?" Malone asked, with the look of disgust. "No, let the raptors eat him." Roxton remarked.

Marguerite was barely conscious as her mind blurred from a concussion, as her head pounded, and her body ached. Suddenly she saw a hallucination of Roxton appear in front of her. "Roxton is that you?" She asked weakly. "Yes." the hallucination said. "I love you Marguerite," the hallucination said, reaching out to her. "Roxton, I love you to." She said reaching for his hand. Then suddenly the hallucination faded away. "No, Roxton come back, come back." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she slumped back.

To be continued…. Please review, please?

A/N: Only one more chapter to go….


	6. chapter 6

Chapter: 6 

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

PG 

**A/N:** Please review, Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I would like to thank these people for reviewing: myosotis-cuil, youte, Brittanysr, Zeusfluff, Youte, cairo1, justLost, you made my day jus a little bit brighter. )

And without further ado…

Once they reached cave. Roxton headed in first yelling. "Marguerite, Marguerite?" No response. Slowly walking towards the back he spotted a figure, limp as a rag doll, sprawled on the wet cave floor, his heart ached, realizing who it was, as he wished that he could have prevented her from having to go through it. " I've found her!" He yelled to the others covering her with a blanket from his pack. The others found him, "My god." Was Veronica's only comment, as Roxton carried Marguerite's limp body to the tree house.

Laying Marguerite on her bed they covered her with blankets while Veronica uses plants and ointment to put on her wounds. Challenger checked her pulse. "She's alive, but her pulse is weak." Roxton looked at Marguerite as his eyes started to water. "Challenger will she be all right?" " I wish I could say yes, but in her condition only time can tell, I hate to ay this… but in her condition, with a concussion cracked ribs, dehydration, it miracle that she's even alive." Challenger muttered unhappily, as he left the room. Roxton sat in the chair holding Marguerite's hand, stroking her cheek. Just looking at her just pained him, her once light skin, was pale and covered with bandages, "You'll come back to me won't you?" He asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Veronica was trying to distract herself by making soup and tea in the kitchen, worrying if Margurite would ever get better, after seeing Margurite beaten and sickly from a man, she wanted to kill the man all over again. Malone walked in as she wiped a tear with her hand. "Were you crying?' Malone asked concerned. Trying to act indifferent, Veronica looked away, testing the soup. "I'm fine Malone." Before she could protest Malone went up to her embracing her. "Veronica you don't have to act strong around me, you have nothing to prove to me." As if mentally freed, Veronica broke down sobbing, as Malone held her, stroking her back. Even though Marguerite and Malone had their difference, from being together for so long, they all were more than just acquaintances, and without Marguerite, Roxton would lose his meaning to live. "God help us," Malone whispered.

It had been over a week since Roxton brought Margurite home. As they all took turns looking after her. They had almost given up hope. Veronica entered marguerites room, putting a plate down for when Roxton would daily come to read to Marguerite. Veronica almost dropped the glass when she saw Marguerites eyes finally flutter open. First she thought that her eyes were playing tricks, but looking again, Marguerite's eyes opened, but closed, from the sunlight emitting through her window. Veronica ran out calling the others. "She's awake, Marguerite's awake!" Challenger and Roxton exited the elevator and headed to Marguerite's room, when they heard Veronica's cries, "Where am I?" Marguerite questioned with a raspy voice, as her eyelids were barely open. "You're home." Challengers said, checking her pulse, then leaving the two to talk. "Great to have you back with us." Challenger said sincerely. Marguerite weakly asked. "Roxton?" "I'm right here." He bent down to hold her hand. "Is it really you?" She asked almost child like. "Of course." He put her hand to his cheek. "See doesn't it feel real?" She smiled as a tear streaked her cheek. "I thought he was going to kill me." Marguerite said, as Roxton gently held her. "Oh Marguerite… I think you lost this." Roxton pulled out the heart necklace and put it in her hand. "How did you find me?" She asked. Challenger came in and brought over the tea. "With Veronicas help." "Thank you." Marguerite Said. "Roxton, you were in the cave, or at least I thought you were. Roxton tried to change the subject as he held the bowl of soup. "You have to eat some." "Maybe later" She didn't want another sip of what they called soup. Challenger then gave her an extra blanket. "Marguerite you should get some rest", but as he leaves Marguerite complains. "But I've already been asleep for a while..." The pounding in her head came back, as a wave of pain came over to her. "Okay, maybe for a little while." Roxton tucked her in, as she quickly fell asleep. Roxton kissed Marguerites forehead and walked off.

Challenger walked in the kitchen after checking up on Marguerite, as Roxton was drinking a glass of water. "Roxton she should be alright… but she did go through a beating. I wonder if she'll tell us who that man was, and why did he only attack her?" Not wanting to think about it Roxton interrupted. "We'll leave that up to her" Hopefully she didn't receive any permanent damage from those blows. Challenger thought worried. "She can get through anything, with a little help of course." Roxton thought full heartedly. Challenger nodded, as he went to look for Veronica.

Challenger was curious on how Veronica knew where Marguerite was and asked, while she was reading. "Veronica, how did these I guess what you would call premonitions appear to you?" "In my dreams." She shrugged. "Have you had any more?" Thinking for a moment she answered, "No, no I don't think so." Challenger scratches his chin baffled by this new mystery.

Two weeks passed. Marguerite anxiously came out of her room with a few scratches, almost healed, with wrapping around her leg. She held onto the side of the house for support as she walked, still weak she almost fell as when Roxton ran up to catch her. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He questioned her, as if she was a mischievous child. She grabbed onto the wall. "I got bored and my other foot started falling asleep. " She remarked. "Roxton I need some fresh air. If you keep me cooped up all month in here, I'll go crazy. Can you help me go outside, just for a little?" She pleaded. Sighing he gave in "Fine be careful, give me your arm here, that's it." Roxton helped her to get down the elevator. When they got to the bottom, they calmly sat outside on two wooden chairs Roxton made in his free time. "Marguerite smiled as she breathed in the mornings air. " Even though she hated the platue so much, it felt like a gift to be able feel the grass beneath her feet, with the aroma of jungle plants surrounding her, she was staring off when Roxton questioned. "Margurite?" he questioned "Yes?" "Are you ever going to tell us what that man wanted from you?" She hesitated, as the memories sent a chilling sensation through her body "Maybe, someday but not now okay?" "Fine." He said understanding the unpleasantness of the situation. "I just want to relax and enjoy myself while I can." She said as she then entwined her hand with his. He said nothing, not wanting to ruin the moment. Marguerite laid her head upon Roxton's shoulder as they stared at the cloud filled sky.

The End.

Well that's all folks Please review, please…?


End file.
